sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Geoff Ramsey
|birth_place = Mobile, Alabama, U.S. |residence = Austin, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Film producer, actor |years_active = 2003–present |employer = Rooster Teeth |salary = |networth = |spouse = |children = 1 |website = |footnotes = }} Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey (born Geoffrey Paul Fink on June 19, 1975) is an American voice actor, comedian, and Internet personality. He co-founded the production company Rooster Teeth in 2003 and is best known for voicing Dexter Grif in the long-running web series Red vs. Blue. He also co-founded Achievement Hunter, a video gaming division of Rooster Teeth. Early life and career Ramsey was born and grew up primarily in the Mobile, Alabama area where he attended elementary and high school, but lived in Florida and the outlying areas of New Orleans when he was younger. He was a semi-pro bowler in his teenage years, and enlisted into the United States Army before graduating high school, beginning basic training at Fort Jackson in South Carolina shortly afterwards. His service lasted from 1993 to 1998, though he would go on to serve as a photojournalist in Kuwait; he was based out of Fort Hood during that time. He studied journalism at Fort Benjamin Harrison. After his military service, Ramsey secured a job at the tech support company TeleNetwork Partners, where he met Burnie Burns. Prior to working for Rooster Teeth and TeleNetwork, Ramsey worked as a production assistant for View Askew Productions,Drunk Tank Podcast and before that as a roadie for the band Catch 22. He also co-created the web site drunkgamers.com with Gus Sorola, hiring Burns shortly afterwards to run the site. While changing his surname to his stepfather's, "Ramsey", he was informed by the court that it would not cost any more to change any other of his names. Because of this, he jokingly changed his middle name to "Lazer". Career on a panel at RTX 2014]] Ramsey is one of the original voice actors for Rooster Teeth's sci-fi comedy machinima series Red vs. Blue (as the voice of Dexter Grif) which premiered in 2003. Since then, he has gone on to become an Internet celebrity, regularly appearing at conventions such as PAX and Com Blue with Red vs. Blue actors Burnie Burns, Gus Sorola , and Joel Heyman on the Drunk Tank Podcast (renamed to The Rooster Teeth Podcast in October 2011). He has only appeared on the podcast sporadically since September 2011, but was one of the hosts on a November 2014 episode of The Patch, Rooster Teeth's gaming podcast. Ramsey's other work with Rooster Teeth includes voicing The Omnipotent Voice in the machinima series The Strangerhood (2004–2006), playing a fictionalized version of himself in both Captain Dynamic (2008) and Rooster Teeth Shorts (2009–present), being a "lab rat" in Immersion (2010) and voicing the Corpirate, the primary antagonist of the first season of the animated series X-Ray and Vav (2014). In 2008, Ramsey started Achievement Hunter with colleague Jack Pattillo, a department of Rooster Teeth Productions centered largely on video games. Achievement Hunter originally consisted only of Ramsey and Pattillo, but now has thirteen members. The site also originally focused on achievement guides and easter eggs found in video games, but has since shifted their attention to comedic "Let's Play" videos, wherein they play video games and provide humorous commentary, as well as other game-related videos. Additionally, he appeared in the bi-weekly reality series Happy Hour alongside his then wife Griffon Ramsey, and friend Gavin Free. In November 2017, Griffon announced that the two were in the process of a divorce. Geoff announced that he was divorced the following April in a video on the Let's Play channel on YouTube. In June 2018, Rooster Teeth launched its first pop-up store in Los Angeles featuring a collection of shirts, hoodies, bags, and pins designed by Ramsey. Filmography References External links * * Geoff Ramsey's profile on the Rooster Teeth website Category:1975 births Category:Actors from Mobile, Alabama Category:American male voice actors Category:American male web series actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American YouTubers Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Austin, Texas Category:Rooster Teeth people Category:United States Army soldiers